A Tigers Call
by dark and light heart
Summary: Riku is new in the city and he thought life will be dull but when he meets Sora life turns to anything but dull.
1. Meet the tiger brothers

_A Tigers call_

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 1: Meet the Tiger brothers

"Don't look at me like that Riku." The silver haired teen continued to glare at his brother.

"Fuck you Kadaj!" Kadaj turned the wheel of his mustang pulling into a drive way.

"Listen Riku I know your mad but this is going to be good for both of us." Riku just folded his arms.

"Kadaj, I am not going to have any friends here." Kadaj turned the ignition off and turned to his little brother.

"I know but this is a better job and a bigger house, you'll make new friends." Riku just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, I have memories and everything there."

"Riku...this is for you, not me...everything I do is for you." Riku unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

"Riku!" Riku stopped and Kadaj got out of the car.

"What!"

"The moving van will be here in an hour, you can go explore the area but you better be back...I have something to give you." Riku nodded and walked off. Kadaj closed his door and went into the house. Riku had no idea as to where he was going, he just wanted to walk and sort this all out.

"I left everything back there...my friends...my life life...my girlfriend." Riku kept walking to nowhere, he wasn't looking for anything special. Riku kept walking until he found a beach, he walked down and sat near the water. Riku layed back watching the sun set and a boy in blue jeans and a white tea-shirt, with white bracelets came up to him.

"What are you doing?" Riku looked up at the boy standing over him.

"Laying here, what the fuck does it look like." The boy smirked.

"Attitude...hm, you must be new here, my name is Sora Sellek."

"How do you know I am new?"

"Usually people offer their name before asking a question." Riku rolled his eyes.

"My name is Riku Valentine." The brunette boy smiled.

"See that wasn't to hard." Riku decided to get up.

"Are you going to anwser my question?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"There is that attitude again and the reason I knew you were new was because-" The boy's phone started going off.

"Hello?" Sora turned around, Riku just waited for him to finish. Riku looked at his watch and knew he had to leave soon. Sora turned around to look at Riku.

"Sorry Riku, I have to go...I'll see you in school." Sora turned around and waved as he was leaving. Riku waved and left back to his house.

"Maybe this won't be so bad, he was...I think he made me gay." Riku walked back to his new house and he saw the moving van.

"Great...work." Kadaj walked out of the front door.

"Riku! Don't worry about helping just unpacking, their putting the stuff in the house and furniture and such." Riku nodded.

"So you look less pissed, what's up?" Riku smiled.

"I met someone is all." Kadaj smiled.

"OoOoOoO a girl?" Riku smiled.

"No a guy actually."

"Didn't know you swung that way." Riku shook his head.

"I didn't think so either but I just met him so what ever." Kadaj smacked his brothers back.

"Come on looks like their done, I ordered chinease until we can go out and by stuff." Riku walked into the house with his brother and the two sat in the living room eating chinease after they paid off the moving men.

"I love chinease Kadaj but don't tell me this is your suprise." Kadaj laughed.

"No..." Kadaj reached into his pocket and handed it to Riku. "...here." Riku grabbed the car keys.

"What these are yours." Kadaj shook his head.

"No these are yours for your new ferrari that will be here tomorrow." RIku got a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god no way!" Kadaj smiled at his brothers excitement. Riku picked his brother up and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you , thank you, I love you Kadaj!" Kadaj laughed as his brother jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ok, ok...settle down Riku." Riku sat down holding his keys.

"This way you can drive to school and you can vist your friends back in Twilight if you want on weekends only." Riku nodded.

"This is the best Kadaj...where did you get the money for this?" Kadaj frowned and lowered his head.

"Parents life insurance." Riku looked up.

"They only just kicked us out five months ago."

"No they kicked me out for being gay, you left." Riku looked at his brother.

"What are you saying?" Kadaj looked away.

"They uh...killed themselves and the money went to you but I am your legal guardian so...it's mine."

"So it's my fault?" Kadaj slapped his brother.

"Fuck no! It is not your fault Riku...they made the choice because they knew that by kicking me out they kicked you out too." Riku nodded.

"I'm going to go to bed." Kadaj nodded.

"Alright...listen you start school in two days." Riku nodded and went into the basement where his room was. Riku layed in his bed not bothering to get under the blankets. That night Riku dremt about the brunette he met.

(_ "Hello Riku." Riku turned to see a brunette in White._

_"Sora!" Sora giggled and walked over to him._

_"Someone is blushing...eh Riku." Sora leaned in and kissed Riku on the lips quickly, just long enough to leave a tingly sensation. Sora pulled away and walked off into the distance and Riku touched his lips.)_

_Riku woke up with a little problem and quickly went to take care of it._

"My god I am not gay." Riku took a shower after removing his problem and dressed in some worn jeans and a black tea-shirt. Riku walked upstairs to see that his brother is still asleep. Riku wrote a note and then grabbed his keys and left to explore the city.

"I wonder what this city has to offer." Riku drove around looking at the many stores and shops all around.

"I wonder if there is a mall, I need some new clothes." Riku kept driving till he saw a huge building that said Midgar mall.

"Bingo!" Riku pulled in and checked his wallet for money.

"Five hundred...just pocket change." Riku knew it was alot to carry on him but he needed to buy some new stuff. Riku walked into the mall seeing hundreds of people and lots of stores. Riku looked around and saw a hot topic.

"Perfect for accecories like necklaces and bracelets." Riku walked in looking around for the right thing. Riku wasn't finding anything but people staring at him.

"My god this selection sucks." Riku kept looking until he noticed a unique looking bracelet, it was a silver metal with a silver white looking stone decorating it around the band. He also noticed rings, earrings and necklaces with the same stone, he also saw that these were put aside with the same type of jewlery but with the colored stones of pure white, black and the final set with azure.

"Hey kid!" Riku looked up.

"Yea?"

"You going to buy something?"

"What kind of stones are these?" The employee smirked.

"Those are unique tiger eye stones, one of a kind and waiting for their owners to get them." Riku frowned.

"So their already bought?"

"No...but their a little out of your price range I think." Riku pulled out his money.

"I don't think so." The employee laughed.

"Five hundred...are you joking? The cheapest one is a thousand."

"A thousand?" The employee nodded.

"Fine you take credit?" The employee's smirk dropped.

"We do but..." Riku pulled it out.

"But what?" The employee looked nervous.

"You must be new here...you see there are three bro-" The employee was cut off. "Tidus!" Tidus turned to see a familiar brunette.

"Sora! Hey!" Sora walked over to where Riku and Tidus were.

"What's going on here?" Tidus lowered his head.

"Tidus I guess was explaning why he didn't want to sell me one of these." Riku pointed to the unique set of jewelry.

"Which one did you want?" Riku felt nervous around Sora, he wasn't sure if it was his looks or his voice. Riku pointed to the silver white one.

"That one." Sora looked at Tidus.

"Well Tidus..." Tidus looked up.

"Give it to him!" Tidus kind of jumped out of fright and nervousness.

"That one is two thousand."

"Shit!" Sora looked over.

"Any problem?" Riku shook his head.

"My credit card has a thousand dollar limit and I don't have enough money on me to make up for the rest." Sora reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"How much do you need?"

"Five hundred." Sora pulled out five hundred, one hundred dollor bills and put it on the counter.

"There you go Riku." Riku handed over the cash and paid with the rest on credit card. Tidus put the money away and gave him his bracelet.

"Would you like the others on reserve sir?" Riku thought about it.

"How much to reserve them?"

"Hundred for a month or five hundred for a half a year."

"I guess no I don't have any money." Sora put down another hundred.

"He'll reserve the necklace." Riku and Tidus looked at him questioningly.

"Do it." Tidus put it on reserve for a onth in the computer and put the money away.

"Let's go Riku." Riku followed him as he left.

"Where?" Sora stopped not use to being questioned.

"Someting wrong Sora?" Sora smiled.

"Not at all and were going out to lunch." Riku grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No, you have paid enough for me today." Sora giggled.

"Not to worry, I have plenty of money." The two kept walking and decided at a fast food joint in the mall. The two ordered and waited for their food in silence, mostly because Riku was extremely nervous. The two grabbed their food and took a seat.

"My god I am going to have to work out later or my brothers will kill me." Riku looked.

"Why?" Sora took a sip of his soda.

"We never eat anything like this but I couldn't help myself." Riku giggled.

"Why don't you?" Sora giggled as well.

"I'm sorry I keep forgetting your not from around here." Riku just remembered what he wanted to say to Sora.

"Yea people keep saying that, why is everyone asking me or rather knowing I'm not from here." Sora laced his fingers together revealing a a ring with a beautiful white tiger eye stone. Riku looked at Sora noticing more of his out fit, Sora was wearing a all white leather outfit and he had to ear peircings with the same white tiger eye stone.

"You act and say differnet things from the people around here." Riku shook his head.

"Bull shit! That is not the only thing." Sora watched Riku get frustrated and smiled. Riku heard people gasp and say things like "did he actually talk to him like that" or "oh my god, he disrespected one of the brother."

"And what was with Tidus? He didn't want to sell me the jewelry until you told him too." Sora stood up.

"Ya know your cute when your fussy." Sora kised Riku on the cheek and waved as he walked off. Riku put his hand to his cheek and blushed. Riku chased after Sora, not really seeing him in the crowd. Riku ran out into the parking lot and saw a white camero drive off with the plates saying tiger1. Riku went to his car and left the mall going back to the house. Needless to say Kadaj was not happy about him leaving with out permision and definately not about the fifteen hundred he spent.

"What were you thinking Riku?"

"I needed new stuff." Kadaj opened Riku's closet revealing lots and lots of clothes.

"Your joking, it would be one thing if you spent it on expensive clothes but you spent it on a fucking bracelet!"

"What the fuck does it matter! You have Mom and Dad's money to play with!" Kadaj quickly lost all anger watching his brother fall onto his bed crying. Kadaj sat down on the bed and put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Riku...it's ok...just tell me next time...get some sleep and we'll eat dinner, I'll make your favorite."

"Your going to make lasagna?" Kadaj nodded and left letting his brother go to sleep for a couple hours.

(_ "Come on Riku...you know you want me...come on." Riku looked at the brunette before him._

_"Sora...no...I can't." Sora licked his lips and put his leg up between Riku's and rubbed his groin._

_"Shhh...love is going to take on a new meaning with me love." Riku watched as Sora pushed him down and kissed him)_

"Riku!" Riku woke up from another dream about Sora and again he had a problem.

"Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies." Riku got himself down in a few minutes and went upstairs to see dinner ready.

"This looks great Kadaj." Kadaj smiled and handed a plate to Riku.

"Eat up." Riku grabbed some lasagna and sat down at the dinner table with Kadaj.

"You have school tomorrow, you ready?" Riku swallowed his food, loving it alot.

"Yea, kinda nervous though." Kadaj was shocked.

"Why?" Riku kept eating and swallowed his food again.

"Well there is this guy and I don't really know, people are nervous around him." Kadaj shrugged,

"I don't know." The two finished up dinner and Riku wook a shower before finally going to sleep again this time not having a dream about Sora. Riku woke up the next morning getting ready for school which was at six a.m. Riku said good bye to Kadaj and left to school and when he entered it looked alot like his old school, Riku walked in and was really paying much attention on where he was going and bumped into a blonde kid with spiky hair, he was dressed in all black with black tiger eye jewelry. Riku ran into him and he fell down on the ground.

"Watch were your fucking going!" Riku reached his hand down but anothr blonde kid in blue azure clothing and he also had a bluse azure tiger eye jewelry on pushed Riku out of the way and helped the blonde kid up.

"What is your problem I was going to help him up." The Blonde in Azure grabbed Riku by the collar and was going to hit him but a familiar brunette came up and stopped him.

"Cloud stop!" Cloud stopped what he was doing and put him down.

"Fine Sora but why?" Sora stepped in between the two.

"He doesn't know how things work...he's new...and soon to be mine." Cloud nodded and left.

"Thanks Sora." Sora smiled and walked off. iku leaned back against the wall before he had to go to class.

"I am suprised you didn't get beat." Riku looked over to a spiky red head.

"Yea me too, I'm Riku." The red head shook his hand.

"Axel's my name got it memorized." Riku asked the question that has been on his mind sense he met Sora.

"Why is everyone nervous aroun Sora?" Axel put his arm around Riku moving him to see Sora, Cloud and the other blonde.

"Those three...Sora, Cloud and the one you knocked down is Roxas." Riku waited for Axel to continue.

"They are the tiger brothers, the most popular and powerful family in Midgar...no one crosses them and you...Sora has taken a liking to you." Riku watched as the crowd of kids oogled the three brothers.

"Yea...I guess he did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

first chap of a new story. what do you think of it?


	2. Why so serious?

_A Tigers call_

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 2: Why so serious?

Riku hated going to school, especially when it's a new school and the only people you know are like gods here. Riku met Axel, he was kinda weird but atleast it was a possible friendship and the two were going to meet up in the lunch room. Basically the lunch room was loud and annoying. Riku looked around and saw Axel in line and Riku went up to him.

"Hey Riku!"

"Hey." Riku grabbed some food from the food selection.

"So Riku how has the day gone?" Riku shrugged.

"Really boring to be honest." Axel laughed.

"Yea it is boring, you have any classes with our schools gods?" Riku paid for his stuff and walked with Axel and sat down with a Silver haired emo and a pink haired guy that looked like a whore.

"Marluxia, Zexion meet Riku." Zexion waved while still reading his book. Marluxia gave a wave too while laying his head down.

"Their usually more lively, Zexion is hooked into the twilight series, so yea he is gay and as for Marluxia...he is a whore...probally tired from sleeping with some one." Marluxia lifted his head up.

"Fuck you Axel." Zexion put down the book.

"He's right Marluxia, your a whore."

"Bite me emo boy." Zexion did a biting motion to Marluxia, Marluxia gave him the finger and layed his head back down. Riku and Axel sat down and Zexion offered his hand to Riku, Riku shook his hand and then they ate their lunch. Zexion asked questions to their newest member to the table.

"So why are you here Riku?"

"Well my brother wanted a new life for me or rather a better one." Zexion nodded taking a drink from his soda.

"What do you think of Midgar?"

"It's a intresting city...especially Sora." Zexion smiled.

"Despite what people say the tiger brothers don't own the city." Riku smiled thinking about the brunette.

"Why do they call them the tiger brothers?" Zexion smiled knowing that the question has been bugging Riku.

"They have the unique tiger eye jewelry, they are charming and beautiful like tigers but they also are feirce, dangerous and kinda mysterious." Riku reached and grabbed his soda and that is when Zexion noticed his bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" Riku looked down.

"Oh the mall, Sora helped me buy it."

"He actually let you have one of the unique tiger eye jewelry?" Riku nodded.

"He must like you." Riku smirked.

"It may not be a good thing, Sora is the most devious one of them all and he is the most dangerous, even his own brothers fear him at times." Riku's smirk dropped and his mouth fell open a little.

"He looks..." Zexion smiled and nodded.

"Trust me...I know how...amsingly innocent he looks and how cute he is but I know from experience how..." Zexion looked down. Axel decided to speak in.

"They use to date when they were freshman, Sora broke it off with Zexion after they had sex." Zexion got up and walked off.

"Where's he going?" Axel just waved it off.

"He hates to talk about it, he was so in love with Sora...so becareful if you and him." Riku nodded understanding.

"Yea the more I hear,the more I dislike him but I still..." Axel nodded.

"Listen I'm not saying don't get with him because you would be lucky, I like his blonde brother Roxas but he hates me." Riku smiled and got up hearing the bell.

"Hey Riku wait!" Riku turned around to Axel.

"You never told me if you had class with the school gods." Riku nodded.

"Yea, we have a hisotry class together and trig, all three of them." Axel nodded walking off. Riku had better afternoon classes not liking trig or history, mostly because of the "tiger brothers". Riku walked into his last class which was debate and in the side row of the class was Sora and his brother Roxas. When Riku walked in Sora looked up and Riku felt like prey out in the open.

"Riku come sit over here." Sora made a gesture with his hand to come over. Riku took a deep breath and walked over to the desks and took a seat behind Sora. Sora turned around and flashed RIku a smile.

"Well looks like we have another class together, lucky me." RIku blushed and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sora don't be a whore." Sora shot Roxas a glare and Roxas turned around.

"So Riku just so you know this class isn't really debate." Riku gave him a questioning look.

"Well what I mean is we go to a competion where we do different events such as a dramtic interpretation or humours interp...thre is a shit load of them."

"So we don't debate?"

"You can if you want, that's one of the competitons but we don't ever do it, Yuffie will explain." Riku grabbed a water bottle from his back pack.

"Yuffie?" Sora yawned.

"Oh sorry, she's the teacher, we just call her Yuffie." Within in minutes the teacher and Riku's new friend Zexion walked through the door.

"I don't know Zexion, I know that Eclipse is good I just read it but I don't know if it will be good for the dramatic interpretation competition." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I can make it work Yuffie." Yuffie put her stuff down.

"I'll tell you what, you make up the interpretation and perfom it for the class and then we'll let them decide." Zexion looked over at Sora and knew he didn't want the class todecide but he had no choice. Zexion nodded in agreement and took his seat behind Roxas. SOra knew Zexion thought he was going to screw him with when the class had to vote on his interpretation.

"Zexion?" Zexion turned to Sora.

"Yes, Sora?"

"I want you to know I will be fair, if it's good and we can win with what you have...then you should know I would vote for it, you were always a good actor Zexion." Zexion nodded turning away and pulling out his book.

"Alright class just use the computers or look through books to get ideaa for the competition." The class started getting up to look for stuff or just talk. Sora was going to do a duet but he needed a partner and Roxas hated to do duet acting so he turned around to Riku.

"Riku?" Sora said in a low seductive voice making him blush as he lifted his head.

"Yea Sora?" Sora smiled.

"Would you be my partner in the duet acting?" Riku was jumping up and down on the inside.

"Love too but what is our act?"

"It's a romance between two boys that are getting ready to get married and then as their doing it one of them gets nervouse and wants to break it off and makes excuses too, anyway in the end they kiss...will you atleast read it over?" Riku was only hearing "in the end they kiss.".

"...i'd...love too." Sora leaned in and kissed Riku on the cheek and then Yuffie yelled at them.

"HEY! No boy on boy unless I have my camera out to film it!" Sora rolled his eyes and RIku blushed. Riku llayed his head down for the rest of class thingking about the boy of his dreams infront of him. Sora was listenening to music on his mp3 and quietly singing to himself. Riku listened to the boy sing for the rest of the class and in those moments he listened to the boy he wondered why people feared him. Class ended and Sora put his mp3 away and got up leaving, Riku followed closely behind him and when Sora turned to go back and get something he got frightened and fell back.

"Ahhhhh!" Riku reached forward and grabbed Sora pulling him back and ontop of him and the two fell down. Riku looked up and saw the beautiful brunette ontop of him and Riku blushed a deep red.

"Sora! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sora put his finger to his lips and lowered his head next to RIku's.

"Shhhh, it's ok and besides I like this position." Riku gasped and slid out from under Sora. Sora laughed as Riku took off running down the stairs out into the main hall. Sora watched as Riku ran out of the building.

"Meow Riku Valentine." Sora walked out of the school decideing not to get what he left in the class room. Sora walked out into the parking lot and saw Riku sitting in his car with his head on the sterring wheel. Sora walked up and knocked on he window getting Riku to turn and look at him, Riku rolled down the window.

"Hey Sora." Sora smiled.

"Let's hang out." Riku was shocked that Sora even still talked to him.

"Sure." Sora hopped in on the passenger side.

"I want you to go to the beach, there is a place I know not to far off from the beach that I want you to see." Riku nodded turning th car on and the drove off to the beach. Sora actually fell asleep as the two drove off to the beach. When they got there Riku looked over at Sora's sleeping form.

"Your so beautiful Sora." Riku shook Sora waking him up.

"Oh were here, I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"No problem, so what do you want to show me." Sora got out of the car and motioned Riku to follow him. Riku followed Sora down the beach until they reached a waterfall and that's when Sora started taking his clothes off down to his boxers and putting them in his bag.

"Sora...what are you doing?" Riku could feel his pants getting tighter and he was trying to get his problem to go away.

"We have to go through the waterfall." Riku nodded and did the same putting his clothes in his bag, Sora took Rikus hand and pulled him through the water fall and entered a cave with sparkling stones. Riku was in awe at the sight of the colors and beauty.

"This is my cave, I come here to think alot." Riku watched as Sora layed down on the cave ground and Riku took a seat next to him. Sora looked over and saw the Riku was tense.

"What's up RIku?" Riku looked over.

"Nothing." Sora smiled and scooted over to RIku pushing him down to make him lay on his back, Sora then crawled ontop of RIku and kissed him. Riku was loving the kiss but he knew he could't, Riku pushed Sora off slowly. Sora was kinda disapointed with Riku's rejection.

"What's wrong Riku?"

"I can't Sora...were not together." Sora rolled his eyes and Sora leaned in and kissed Riku again pinning him down. Riku pushed him off and Riku sat up.

"Sora I am not like that, I want a relationship before a full blown tounge battle." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Why so serious about being in a relationship, friends with benifits is just as good." Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll tell you the reason...because I'm not a fucking whore, I actually thought you were someone better than what I was hearing...but everything Zexion said is true." Sora felt Riku's words tear through him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zexion told me how you broke up with him after having sex with him." Sora shook his head.

"No! He told me that it was a mistake...and I felt like a whore, I gave him my virginity...I fucked him because I thought he was the one...maybe he thought I was breaking up with him because we had jut had sex but it was because he said it was a mistake and I felt horrible." Riku nodded.

"Is that why your not intrested in a relationship?" Sora felt tears in his eyes.

"Yea...I'm afraid to get hurt...Riku when I first saw you...I...I gotta go." Riku watched as Sora left the waterfall, RIku followed after him and watched as Sora got dressed and Riku started getting dressed too.

"Sora I have to give you a ride back." Sora shook his head.

"No, just go away, I'll walk there." Riku finished up and walked to Sora as he was putting his leather top on, Riku grabbed Sora and brought their faces close together.

"Riku...no." Riku smiled.

"Now who's bein serious." Riku leaned in but Sora smacked him.

"You don't get it, when I say no I mean no...it's time you learn how things work here." Sora started walking off and Riku grabbed him.

"Who hurt you besides Zexion...who made you this way...when I look into your eyes I see kindness but you so cold and heartless to people...why?" Sora felt tears in his eyes.

"Please...let go of me." Riku obeyed.

"Sora..." Riku pulled out some paper and wrote his address and number on it."...if you ever need to call me or come over...any day any time." Sora took it and smiled and started to walk off.

"Wait don't you want a ride back to get you car?"

"No...I need to walk...see ya around." Sora blew him a kiss and walked off.

"Yea...see ya around." Riku went back to his car and drove home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

new chap here ya go...I hope you guys like it. Please review, faster updates if I get 3 reviews.


	3. Can't Fight the Moonlight

_A Tigers call_

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 3: Can't fight the moonlight

Riku went home and skipped dinner, he could only think of the brunette and how much he was confused with the boy. Kadaj looked in on his brother and saw him laying on the bed sleeping and Kadaj could hear him moan the name Sora.

"Riku...you have it bad my brother." Kadaj put Riku's comforter around him.

"Good night RIku." Kadaj left turning the light off. Riku started to toss in his sleep.

("_Riku...you need me." Riku felt his heart ache when the boy spoke. Riku looked and saw boy shrouded in light but at the same time he was chained to a wall, thick black chains held him in place by his wrists and ankles._

_"Sora! Who did this to you?" The boy looked at Riku through tear stained eyes._

_"You did...you need and want me but your...afraid of something...and you keep me chained and bound...so I am away from you." Riku shook his head._

_"No...I want you...I just don't want it to be a one time thing." Sora's eyes glowed with fire and rage._

_"You don't know me Riku! Only rumors about me...have you seen me...the real me?" RIku looked away from the boy._

_"I'm sorry Sora." Sora's head fell down._

_"As long as I am chained, you doubt your heart, when you stop doubting me...will your heart truly find love...and only then will your pain of him will finally erase..." Riku looked up at the boy._

_"How do you..." Sora smiled._

_"I am in your head...this is a dream...I'm just a image to remind you of the boy who hurt you in the past and only when you get over him...will you accept me." Riku felt tears in his eyes. _

_"He's right Riku." Riku stiffened hearing that familiar voice and when he turned aroun there stood the boy that Riku had dated before his girlfriend._

_"Xemnas..." The boy came up behind him kissing his neck._

_"Yes Riku...it's me...you have deluted yourself into forgetting me and our one night together when I finally got you..." Riku shook him off._

_"No! I am a virgin...I never...never..." Xemnas laughed._

_"Riku please...you didn't want it but...I did and I got it..." Riku felt anger and charged at Xemnas, Riku fell through him._

_"What do you think your doing? I am just like that boy...I am only a image..." Xemnas disapeared and Sora looked at Riku._

_"Tell me...or rather Sora in the real world and not a dream all about what happened...he will understand and you can finally be happy." Riku looked at the brunette._

_"I will...I don't know why but I like him." The brunette smiled and part of the chain cracked, light leacking out of the crack._

_"This means your making the right choice...when I am free all your doubt and fear will be gone." Riku smiled and the light grew brighter and brighter blinding him and he woke up.)  
_

"Sora!" Riku woke up in a sweat. Riku looked at his clock and saw that it was five a.m.

"Might as well get ready." Riku got up and took a shower getting ready looking in his closet for an outfit and then he saw the perfect out fit putting it on. It was black leather pants and a regular white tea-shirt with a leather jacket. Riku put on his bracelet that Sora helped him buy. Riku got in his car and left for school. Riku drove into school and went in to go to his locker and grab stuff. Riku was hoping that Sora might come in early so they could talk. Riku was walking down the hall and bumped into Zexion who had a black eye.

"Zexion! What happened?" Zexion pulled out some sun glasses and put them on.

"Nothing Riku...just leave me alone." Riku put his hands on Zexions shoulder.

"Listen I know we just became friends but I am here for you." Sora and Roxas came up behind the two.

"Hey Riku...Zexion..." Zexion walked off leaving the three alone.

"What happened to Zexion, Riku?" Riku shrugged.

"I have no idea, listen can we hang out later...there is some things I waant to tell you." Sora smiled.

"Sure." Riku smiled walking off. Sora turned around to Roxas.

"What did you do to him?" Roxas smiled innocently.

"You told me you wish Zexion woul stop talking about you so..." Sora ran his hand through his hair.

"Roxas...he is going to tell Riku and Riku will hate me...not to mention Axel will hate you." Roxas's eyes grew bigger and blushed.

"What are you talking about...I don't care about Axel." Sora rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with liking Axel...he is perfect for you and you know he likes you." Roxas blushed.

"Yea I like him but he is in a lower class to us." Sora shook his head.

"If he knew about us...he would think we were in the lower class and you know it." Roxas looked away.

"Yea." Sora pulled out a little mirror checking himself.

"God I hate humidity." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Get over yourself Sora." Sora closed the mirror putting it away.

"I have a reputation as fucking sexy and cruel...otherwise we the school gods will fall." Roxas smiled at their nickname and also knowing that Sora was right.

"Let's go find Cloud, our brother is finding it hard to resist Zack Fair, Cloud wants him but is afraid ever since Sephiroth. Sora and Roxas walked down the halls looking for Cloud but find Zack Fair.

"Hello Zack." Zack cringes hearing Sora.

"Hey Sora." Zack waved, Sora walked over tracing his fingers on Zacks shoulder as he circles him.

"Tell me Zack...how do you feel about my brother Cloud?" Zack smiled thinking of Cloud.

"I think he is amazing Sora, I have loved him forever." Sora looked over to Roxas and Roxas nodded knowing what Sora was thinking. Sora went over to Clouds locker which was were Zack was heading and opened it, Sora pulled out a blue rose and handed it to Zack.

"Give this to Cloud and tell him to stop hiding from the moonlight." Zack looked at him questioningly.

"Trust me he will understand what it means...he'll know that I told you to say it and I promise he will accept if you ask him out." Zack took the rose and walked off after thanking Sora. Sora and Roxas walked around school until the bell rang.

"Let's go Roxas." The two went to class and went through the normal boring school routine. RIku was more than anxious for school to end so he could talk with Sora. It was still only lunch and Riku met up with Axel and Zexion, Marluxia wasn't there that day.

"Marluxia was probally out all night and is sleeping in now." Axel looked at his emo friend wondering why he was so quiet.

"Come on Zexy, your quieter thatn usual...what's up?" Zexion shook his head.

"It's nothing." Axel pounded the table.

"Bullshit Zexion! Tell me now!" Zexion winced at his friends anger.

"Your not going to like it." Axel nodded his head.

"I don't care, tell us." Zexion breathed in hard.

"Alright, yesturday as I was walking home from work I met up with Roxas, he told me to stop filling Riku's head with lies about Sora and he punched me." Riku felt bad.

"Zexion it's my fault, I was talking with Sora and mentioned the stuff we said and he must have gotten mad but he told me you said it didn't feel right after you had sex with him." Zexion shook his head.

"No...I-I didn't feel that it was right but I didn't want to break up...he did after I said that." Axel wasn't paying attention anymore, after hearing about what Roxas did he couldn't believe it. Axel got up and left his friends, Riku and Zexion sat there puzzled.

"He is madly inlove with Roxas, Riku." RIku nodded.

"I am going to go Zexion but we should hang out tomorrow." Zexion nodded and smiled. Riku walked off to look for Axel or Sora and as he was searching for them he found Axel leaning against the wall in the lone hallway.

"Hey Axel." Axel looked over.

"Sorry I left but you know..." RIku nodded in understanding.

"I get it...I am feeling the same about Sora." Axel smiled.

"I guess we each fell for the wrong guys." Riku laughed and looked at the poster behind him.

"Hey what's that?" Axel turned aroun and looked at it.

"Oh...that is the talent show, people always go to it but the tiger brothers always win, mostly people come to see them." Riku ripped it off the wall.

"Me, you and Zexion...even Marluxia should do a routine." Axel laughed at Riku's idea.

"I am serious!" Axel wiped his eyes.

"Oh I needed that, you made me cry, I laughed so hard." Axel looked at RIku and could tell he was being serious.

"I'll tell ya what Riku, think of a song and convince the two depressing ones and I'll go along with ya's." Riku smiled and walked off. Axel watched his friends until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Axel turned around and saw the one boy he didn't want to see.

"What do you want?" Roxas winced at the malice in his tone but played it cool like he was expected to.

"No need for the attitude Axel." Roxas traced his finger on Axel's chest.

"I just wanna play." Roxas said in a seductive tone. Axel grabbed Roxas by the wrists and pushed him down.

"Sorry, I don't play with whores and abusers." Roxas stood up and stared in disbelief.

"But Axel...I thought you liked me...that's why I am here...I wanted to ask you out." Axel felt a stab at his heart and he wanted to grab the blonde and kiss him.

"You hurt Zexion...I'll never date someone who is abusive to my friends...no matter how much I like them." Roxas felt tears in his eyes.

"Axel please...I am so sorry...I really wanna-" Roxas was silenced by a blow to the stomache. Roxas coughed in pain and fell to his knee's.

"I guess even gods fall." Roxas looked up as Axel walked off.

"How can I make it up to you Axel, how can I prove I want to be with you?" Axel stopped.

"Join me, Riku, Zexion and maybe Marluxia in the talent show." Roxas got up from his knee's and shook his head.

"My brothers will never go for it." Axel shrugged.

"That's your problem, you wanna make it up to me, then do this." Roxas balled his fists as he watched Axel walked away. Roxas punched the wall and decided to look for Sora. Roxas looked in the cafetria for his brother and saw him with the usual fan club, Roxas walked over and pulled him out of the overly crazed fans. The two brothers went over to a stairwell to talk.

"Thanks I owe you one Roxas." Roxas smiled thinking of an idea.

"Really? Cuz I need a favor." Sora smiled.

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to join me with Axel and his friends in the talent show." Sora got a look of disgust on his face.

"God no! We do it together with Cloud every year."

"I know and Cloud has to come too." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Why should I join you?"

"Riku will be apart of it." Sora shook his head.

"Damn you...fine let's get Cloud...he does what I tell him." The two brothers looked for the blonde brother and couldn't find him.

"Where the hell is he?" The two were outside in the court yard looking for their brother when the heard giggleing.

"Zack!" Sora and Roxas looked behind the bush and saw Cloud and Zack fooling around on the ground. Sora coughed to get their attention and Cloud jumped.

"AH Sora! Hey little brother...what's up?" Sora laughed.

"I just need you to join me and Roxas in the talent show with Axel and his friends." Cloud nodded.

"As long as Zack can join."

"No problem, we start practice tomorrow." The rest of the day went like it always would, boring until seventh hour. Sora was waiting for Riku to come in and when he smiled as he came over and sat behind him.

"Riku, we hanging out near the beach to talk like ya wanted?"

"Fuck off!" Sora looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother hurt Zexion." Sora lowered his head.

"I know, he must have took what I said the wrong way, were making it up to you guys by joining you in the talent show." Riku was about to protest but Sora stopped him.

"Axel's idea and I have something for you." Riku looked at him as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small box and gave it to Riku.

"I decided to just buy it for you yesturday." RIku opened it and it was the black and white mix tiger eye necklace.

"Sora I won't be able to pay you back for ll this stuff." Sora smiled and put his hands around Riku's neck and pulled him close.

"I don't care, money brings me no happiness but maybe...you can." RIku thought about his dream and how he saw Sora in chains, Riku felt pain for not only Sora but the fear of not having Sora. RIku put the necklace on and pulled out a mirror and looked at himself.

"This jewelry...isn't it for your family...the tiger brothers, the school gods." Sora smiled and sat in RIku's lap and whispered into his ear.

"Time to rise to a god RIku, your the moonlight Tiger." RIku pushed Sora away a little, keeping him in his lap.

"Is that why you bought it? So you can have one more to your group." Sora shook his head.

"No! Riku...when we talk later I'll explain...there is some part of my past we need to discuss." Riku nodded and held Sora in his chest. The rest of the class went smoothly and everyone just talked. Riku and Sora left together and drove sepretely to the beach and went to the cave, stripping down to swim there. Riku and Sora sat down on the ground next to eachother.

"Alright Riku, what did you want to tell me?" Riku took a deep breath.

"Two years ago I had my first boyfriend and he was amazing...but he wanted to go all the way with me after just a couple weeks and I didn't...but he didn't care..." Sora listened intently.

( _"Come on RIku." Riku shook his head as Xemnas kissed his neck._

_"No Xemnes...I am not ready." Xemnas looked down at Riku and shook his head._

_"One way or the other I am gonna fuck you tonight!" RIku tried to get up up but Xemnas pushed him down and held him there._

_"Please don't!" Xemnas pulled out cuffs and cuffed Riku to the bed on his back. Xemnas took out a knife and cut Riku's shirt and ripped it off._

_"Please don't do this Xemnas!" Xemnas smacked him and slid Riku pants off with the boxers coming with them as he pulled them off. Xemnas licked up Riku's body from his crotch to his mouth kissing him._

_"Stop Xemnas!" Xemnas growled and punched RIku. Xemnas took off his clothes and grabbed some lotion and lathered his erection._

_"I am going to make you hurt Riku...you should have just agreed then this would have been nice for you too." Xemnas was at his entrance and he forced himself in making RIku cry out in pain. Xemnas smiled and leaned down licking Riku's jaw and tears coming from his eyes. Xemnas thrusted hard and made sure RIku felt pain, he wouyld punch Riku as he thrusted into him._

_"Xemnas...don't...stop..." Xemnas finally came in Riku letting a moan come out. Xemnas layed on top of him and Riku looked over and saw the cuff keys next to his head were Xemnas dropped them after ghe layed down. RIku used his mouth to get them and spit them in a hope to catch them. RIku caught them with his restrained hands and worked with the cuffs getting out of them. Xemnas got up and was still infront of Riku, Riku put his feet up into Xemnas's chest and pushed him back making him fall into his full length mirror making it break. RIku got up and put his boxers and pants on, he grabbed his shirt and tried to leave but Xemnas grabbed him. _

_"Your not leaving my little slut!" Riku grabbed a chunk of the mirror and slashed Xemnas from the top corner of his left eye across his nose to his cheek making him scream in pain releasin RIku to hold his face. RIku ran out of the house and back to his home locking the door and crying.)_

RIku finshed up the story and had tears in his eyes. Sora grabbed him and held him close.

"It's alright Riku, I would never do that...I like you alot...if we go out...we can go as slow as you want." RIku let the tears fall from his eyes.

"What was Xemnas's last name?" Riku looked up.

"Sollador." Sora felt his heart race.

"Why Sora?" Sora rubbed Riku's back.

"No reason." Riku looked up and kissed Sora lightly.

"What was that for?"

"For listening...time for your story." Sora let out a small chuckle.

"Mine isn't as bad but it started out..."

(_ Sora and his two brothers and Clouds boy friend walked through the mall and into hot topic. The four looked around and saw the tiger eye jewelry._

_"Wow look at this, four sets of rare tiger eye jewelry." Sora and Roxas were fifteen, Cloud Sixteen and Sephiroth Clouds boyfriend seventeen._

_"We should get this, we'll need to call our selves something...Sephiroth is already a god at school." Sephiroth put his fingers to his chin thinking._

_"How about the tiger brothers?" The three brothers nodded and pulled out money getting all of it. They all bought new clothes to match their necklaces for when they go in school gods. Sora the white tiger, Roxas the black tiger, Cloud the Azure tiger and Sephiroth the moonlight Tiger.)_

"Sephiroth was the former boyfriend of Cloud and he founded us the tiger brothers, not only did he graduate but he hurt CLoud in more than one way...Cloud was frightened of dating for the next year..he just started liking another guy."

"Am I too replace him?"

"No...but we want you with us...or atleast I do...I don't care if you go by the title but accept the jewelry as a gift from you possible boyfriend." Riku smiled as kissed Sora.

"I want to be your boyfriend." Sora smiled and kissed Riku forcing his tounge into his mouth winng a nice tounge battle for dominance. Riku pulled away.

"What do you think of the song can't fight the moonlight?" Sora thought about it and liked it.

"It would be perfect." Riku leaned in and kissed Sora, Sora put his hands around Riku's neck and brought him down on top of him and kissed with passion. RIku pulled off after a few minutes.

"Sora..." Sora nodded his head.

"I know Riku but that was the best kiss, I have to go but let's work on it tomorrow."

"What are kissing?" Sora laughed.

"No...the talent show, we have two weeks till the show." Riku and Sora left the cave and over the next two weks the group of friends worked on their act. Riku and Sora got closer, Axel and Roxas got closer but no where near as much as RIku and Sora. Zexion's eye healed and Cloud just followed with it, not wanting to anger Sora. It is now the night of the competition and the friends are hoping to win.

"Come on here we go." Sora put the cd in stereo and hit play for their act to begin. It was can't fight the moonlight remix and their team was called God Call.The friends took their position and the song began with a quick dance tempo. Sora and Riku walked out front to begin first.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down  
_

Cloud, Zack, and Zexion sang back up dancing wih the beat.

_  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
_

Axel and Roxas slid up to the front with Riku and Sora.

_  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss _ ( Riku stepped towards Sora and Sora went behind Roxas) _  
But you know  
But you know that you can't  
fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't  
fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
_

The four up front did erotic grinding with eachother getting whistles from the audience.

_  
There's no escape from love  
Was a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight_

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss ( Axel stepped towards Roxas and Roxas went behind Sora) _  
But you know  
But you know that you can't  
fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't  
fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you_

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Part of me the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss (Roxas and Sora ran behind ( Roxas and Sora ran behind Cloud, Zack, and Zexion as Riku and Axel went after them.)_  
But you know  
But you know that you can't  
fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't  
fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it_

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss (Riku and Axel grabbed Roxas and Sora and tried to kiss them as they pretented to resist)_  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't  
fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't  
fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

The song ended and the audience stood up applauding. The friends all came forward and bowed and blew kisses to the audience. They were the last team to go and now it was time for the winners to be announced. The contestents were on stage and they awaited the results. RIku held Sora's hands and Axel held Roxas's ass until he smacked him and then he moved to holding his hand.

"And the winner is..." Hearts were racing, time seem to slow down and Sora even felt nervous. "...with outstanding results...God Call!" Sora jumped into Riku's arms and kissed him. Roxas did the same but shocked Axel and they fell down. Cloud rolled his eyes and walked up to claim the trophy. The other friends came up and all grabbed it waiting for a photo. The trophy would have their names on it and it would be in the school hall of fame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

been a while...here ya go plz review. three reviews and a fast update.


End file.
